wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarod Freeman
E.N.A * Sentinel 7|height = *180 cm|mass = *62 kg|eyes = *Light green|subspecies = *Caucasian/Eurasian|masters = *Nikriontra Sydona (former) *Carmen (former)}} Jarod Freeman commonly known as '''Jay, '''is the twin brother of Jeremy Freeman and younger brother of Kimberly Freeman. He is the son of Destiny Freeman and Powersurge. He is the Leader of Sentinel 7. History Jay Freeman grew up in Auckland, New Zealand with his twin brother Jeremy and his older sister, Kimberly Freeman. His mother, Destiny Freeman, who was a hard working women provided for her children, despite her financial instability. Jay's father, Marcus Freeman (Surgicus Freeman) left when Jay was 4 years old. So Jay grew up through most of his life without his father. Jay attended Canoe Cove Primary with Ralph, Luke, Jeremy and Lachlan. Jay took part in many extra curricular subjects such as karate, athletics, drama and a science club with Luke. Jay had a happy and peaceful childhood until his brother was kidnapped, which traumatized him till about middle school. After the kidnapping of his twin brother, Jay became insecure and seemingly insane. He had been diagnosed with Intermittent explosive disorder as a result of his descent into madness. He had also been diagnosed with PTSD and mild depression. In College, Jay meets Nik for the first time, in which they initially fight each other. The result is Jay finding out Nik is actually an alien known as a Niraxian. Jay has an epiphany that if Nik is an alien, that there is a chance he is able to look for his brother who was abducted by an alien. Jay suddenly begins to plot how he would eventually find his brother. At that point in time, Jay's life changed forever, as he finally had hope and clues to finding out more of his brother's disappearance. Nik saw Jay as a capable fighter and a strong young man who would fit well in the ranks of the military. Evidently, Jay excelled and worked his way up in the ESC. Nik and Jay eventually decided that Jay outclassed most of the soldiers in the ESC, thus Jay joined the ENA, along with Nik, where they finally got to work and fight together. Jay worked his his way up the ranks to Lieutenant. He served in the Colonial Fringe Wars. Jay took on the Brykstyr King, narrowly defeating him, however sustaining a number of injuries. In due course Jay developed a deep friendship with Nik, often sharing interests and educating each other on how the other half lives as well as taking part fun activities. It is also worth noting that Lucy and Jay met around the time when Nik was visiting Earth. They became well acquainted but the relationship didnt progress too much. That is until the supposed death of Nik mid and post-Colonial Fringe wars, where Lucy and Jay shared grievances. Their time together eventually developed into a loving relationship. During the Jay's mission to reclaim the Crystal of Power to Powersurge, Lucy became a pivotal part of helping Jay find the staff. Unfortunately Jay was dishonorably discharged for assisting Powersurge in a time of inevitable war.Lucy's father and the Karosymr got in the way of their relationship, they began to grow distant. Jay later formed Sentinel 7, becoming the leader and main recruiter of the crew. Appearance Jay is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tanned skin tone, green eyes and spiky light-brown hair. Jay usually spikes the top of his hair, as well the sides. His hair also covers his ears.The front part of his hair is spiked to the side. Jay has a pointed nose and a sharp jawline. It is notable that Jay has a mischievous expression on his face, which has become his signature appearance among his peers. Most times, Jay is known to wear casual clothing as well as a white and orange ENA jacket. Jay will usually wear a red sweater, black jeans and canvas shoes. When Jay in on a mission he will usually wear the standard ENA military attire with his own addition of features. Depending on his environment; forest, desert, arctic, etc, Jay wears the appropriate camouflage to blend into his environment. Jay rolls the sleeves up and wraps his forearms in a layer of fabric. he also wears fingerless leather gloves on both hands. On his feet are a pair of military boots that go past his angles. he wears long, baggy pants which are held up by a black leather belt. on the side of his belt is a samurai sword which he stole from a 'Ninjabot' during the Colonial Fringe Wars. Jay wears a red scarf around his neck and on his knees are a pair of knee guards. Later on when Jay is to use his Potentia powers, Carmen, Jeremy and Arasus make him a coat that holds a large amount of energy and magic power which looks a lot different to his current attire. Personality Jay is a humorous, positive, competitive, brave, encouraging and morally good young man. Jay can often make his crew laugh intentionally and unintentionally. He usually always has a wise-crack up his sleeve and uses it when ever he gets the opportunity. He is sometimes known to be cocky, but usually ends badly for him. Jay is often a very postitive person, always looking at the bright side of things, which Nik and Arasus admire most about him. Jay is known to be the competitive type, always making bets and finding the opportunity to best someone. Most times he never comes out victorious. If he is victorious however, its mostly to do with luck. It is said that Jay is actually very brave at times, often taking the initiative and always going head first into any dangerous situation. Jay can be a very encouraging person, if he sees that someone is down, he will always help them to feel better and provide support. This is a trait that he got from his mother, Destiny. Jay often tries his best to make the right decisions, even if it means losing for him. he is not always ready to give up his pride for something, but if it makes a significant difference, he would be willing to do so. Jay personally can be be lost, grievous, aggressive and very introverted. Jay is sometimes known to be a bit lost in himself, often questioning himself and doubting himself and his identity. Jay doesnt handle grief very well, as he can become impulsively aggressive and angry. When Jay is around people for too long, he will often dissociate himself to be alone, even at odd times. If he is around people for too long he may sometimes become physically ill or exhausted. In terms of intellect, Jay is generally a very rounded person. He can be studious; always picking up new things and analyzing it, often thinking more than skin deep. Jay often reflects on things for a very long time, and tries to figure out why things are the way they are. Jay never draws conclusions till he believes he has seen enough to know something. He can be the jack of all trades, able to do many tasks but not always be a master of sorts. Jay is a strategist in most walks of life such as school and fighting. He is also an avid problem solver, hence why he reflects on thing for long periods of time. Jay often never shares his intellect, as he prefers to ask questions more than educating, as he is more of the inquisitive type. Jay is known for becoming bored very easily, sometimes spouting the lines "I'm bored" or "This is boring". He can become bored playing video games, watching movies, reading a book or sleeping. Jay is an extremely adventurous person who loves to see new places and people. Strengths Jay is quick on his feet, agile and very focused. He is very proficient in parkour and close quarter combat. He is not known for being too accurate with rifles, so instead he opts for a shotgun and a Mac-11 fully automatic (silenced) pistol. Jay is able to take on multiple enemies by wielding two pistols and performing a pseudo Gunfu type fighting style. Jay is able to reload guns extremely fast and with style. The Jay Freeman is said to be 'The Pure one' which is pointed out by Elysiar who bestows Jay 'The Century Blade'. According to an English translation of 'The Divine Cycle' (A book on prophecy) It mentions that a Prophet at the end of their era was to pass on their power and purity to a newborn. This pure one was to defend it's own era from inevitable extinction. The Pure one being Jay is constantly debunked by Jay as he says "The pure one is certainly not a kid from New Zealand". When Carmen and Arasus stress his title of being the pure one, Jay says "Anyone could be the Pure One...It could even be Grumpy!". Category:Main cast Category:Humans Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Freeman Family